Un Pequeño Incidente
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: Antes que nada, el fic es SLASH, así que si te ofende en algun punto no lo leas! One-shoot.


AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DACLAIMER: Los personajes son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está echo con fines lucrativos. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

Cordialmente, La Dama Norris, Florchis.

**Un pequeño incidente**

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry...!", chillaba Hermione acariciando débilmente la espalda de su amigo mientras corrían por el pasillo junto con Ron ", ¡agh! ¡Camina! ¡Rápido!", de la nariz de Harry brotó nuevamente un jugo viscoso, mezcla de sangre y pus marrón. Entraron de súbito en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey llegó de inmediato, y miró a Harry totalmente pasmada.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora, Potter? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo fue que te causaste esa hemorragia? Déjame echar un vistazo...", la Sra. Pomfrey obligó a Harry a sentarse en una de las camas de dosel blanco para revisarlo, conforme Hermione contaba lo ocurrido.

"Fue culpa de Malfoy... en verdad yo... nunca hubiera imaginado que esto terminaría así, es decir, antes se habían ido de manos una vez, pero..."

"¡Pero esto es una barbaridad!", interrumpió Pomfrey ".¡Sólo mírate, Potter! ¡Estás hecho un desastre! Mas bien parece que un colacuerno húngaro te hubiera masticado y escupido".

A Harry le dolía todo el cuerpo, le costó horrores acostarse y afirmar la espalda contra el colchón. Su mismo peso le parecía el de un elefante. Luego de un rato de descanso, la hemorragia de la nariz había cesado gracias a la efectiva poción que había ingerido. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente exhausto y dolido. Sentía un costado de la frente hundido y el pómulo inflamado levemente. Sus piernas denotaban negros moretones; sus brazos rasguños y rojas hematomas. Jamás se había sentido tan brutalmente golpeado, jamás él había sentido mayor euforia por aporrear a alguien. Jamás había sentido ese odio profundo, esos deseos de acabar para siempre con esa persona, de desearle la peor de las desgracias. A decir verdad, Voldemort era el único que hasta el momento le había hecho sentir aquella furia pero... era diferente. Con el asesino de sus padres tenía una rivalidad más profesional y rigurosa. Sabía que era una persona horrible (si a eso se le podía llamar ciertamente persona), y lo tenía tan incorporado que no se sobresaltaba por cada cosa que éste decía o hacía cuando se enfrentaban.

Del rostro de Harry todavía goteaba el sudor furioso de la lucha de hacía unas horas. Harry estaba seguro de que si no lo hubieran detenido, si hubiera estado unos minutos más, habría matado a Malfoy, y podía jurarlo por su madre. Esas palabras arrastradas y silbantes, tan llenas de arrogancia y desprecio, aún resonaban en su cabeza:

"Ja! Pobre de ti, Potty. Mi padre puede ser todo lo que tú digas... pero jamás será un traidor, jamás será una patética escoria como lo fue James Potter. Jamás cuando él muera su hijo irá llorando por todos lados como un desquiciado, diciendo que lo soñó al morir..." los ojos grises de Malfoy empezaron a centellear y se abrieron de par en par como nunca antes. Tenía el rostro sudoroso y una expresión de furia, totalmente contraria a la que tenía cuando empezó a hablar, tan tranquila y socarronamente. Subió entonces el tono pedante de su voz, "¿Porqué no aceptas que eres un maldito huérfano, Potter? Yo no traiciono a mi familia ni a mi sangre. No ando con muggles, ni semi-gigantes, ni familias mugrientas y miserables como los Weasley. ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tanta basura todo el tiempo? ¡Necesitas que siempre, todo el mundo está pendiente de ti! ¡Eres la persona más enferma que he conocido nunca y ¿sabes que más?, me das lástima Potter... mucha, mucha...!"

Harry no lo soportó más. Dio un golpe certero en la mejilla derecha y tumbó al rubio. Se le tiró encima y Malfoy respondió, y así los dos comenzaron a darse con lo que podían. Patadas, piñas, rodaron por el suelo con frenesí, intentaron ahogarse el uno al otro. Harry hizo un movimiento en falso y Draco aprovechó para darle en el abdomen. Y cuando éste quedó tumbado, el rubio lo apuntó con su varita y pronunci

"Desangrnus!"

Y luego, la nariz de Harry empezó a chorrear de sangre como nunca antes. Tanta cayó, que creyó que iba a desangrarse por completo. Pero luego de lanzar el hechizo, Malfoy se desplomó de espaldas y fue atajado por Crabbe al instante.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Sabía que ya mañana estaría en condiciones de levantarse y seguir su vida diaria.

Ese año, las clases de DCAO estaban legalmente abolidas por el Ministerio, y fue por eso que muchos alumnos (principalmente los del Escuadrón de Dumbledore), tenían reuniones secretas para practicar ésta materia en la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade, a la cual entraban tras trabar el sauce boxeador tocando en el nudo que éste tenía con un palo. Pero ésta vez, no era sólo Harry quien supervisaba las clases. Lupin se había ofrecido y, aunque no muchos estaban de acuerdo, fue aceptado sin excusas, ya que no era fácil (y prácticamente imposible en aquellos momentos) conseguir un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y como, además, las clases eran de día, nadie se preocupaba por alguna repentina transformación.

Ese día en especial, habían ido a practicar por los terrenos, cerca del lago del calamar gigante. Lupin se paró frente a la clase que lo miraba desconcertada.

"Bueno chicos, la verdad de por qué los he traído al aire libre hoy, es porque creo que éste ejercicio requiere relajación mental y liberación de espíritu, y dentro de esa pocilga polvorienta y horrible no puede uno relajarse mucho, ¿verdad?", el profesor Lupin dirigió una sonsa sonrisa a sus alumnos, pero sólo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville la respondieron. "¿Cómo anda tu nariz, Harry?", preguntó cortés.

"Bien, profesor, gracias", contestó Harry sonriendo. Lupin se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a la clase nuevamente:

"Ahora, haremos una demostración del maleficio Imperio... todos ya lo conocen, pero conmigo no lo han visto así que... oh, Harry, he oído decir que sabes repeler muy bien éste hechizo. ¿Te importaría hacerlo frente a la clase?"

Harry se acercó a Lupin. ¿Qué más daba? Ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Pero cuando el profesor levantó la varita, se oyeron pasos apurados que tomaron a todos desprevenidos. Tras los árboles apareció alguien que todos reconocieron antes de girar la vista hacia él por su inconfundible y hastía voz.

"Así que, esto es lo que hacían los sábados por la mañana... ¿verdad, Potter?", la voz de Malfoy sonaba doblemente fastidiosa que de costumbre. Daba satisfacción ver en su rostro las marcas dejadas por los puños de Harry, ". Y, oh, ¡qué veo! Pero si también hay prefectos ¿no te da vergüenza, McMillan? Y tú, Weasley, ni a tu insignia puedes honrar... ¿verdad Granger? ¡No en todo eres un AZ, cariño! ". Ron frunció el entrecejo y entornó los ojos, mirando a Malfoy con profundo rencor. La insignia reluciente de prefecto del Slytherin brillaba adornada por el sol, que ahora daba de lleno en su cabello platino.

No obstante, antes de que Harry o alguien más pudiese contestarle, Lupin habló sumamente tranquilo:

"Bueno, bueno, justo lo que necesitaba", alzó su varita y pronunció "Imperio!"

Pero Harry no vio a Malfoy entrar en estado de shock y, en sus últimos segundos de estado conciente, supo que no había apuntado a su enemigo, sino que lo había apuntado a él. Pronto su cabeza se nubló por completo. Leves pensamientos vanos e incoherentes daban vueltas en su cabeza. A veces por allá lejos o cerca, no sabía dónde, cuando, no sabía nada, no sabía que había algo que saber... Y de pronto, una voz penetrante zumbó en su cabeza:

"Bésalo! Bésalo!", decía.

Harry no sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Pero algo dentro de él supo qué era y fue en su búsqueda. Y sintió entonces esos labios que al principio parecían de hielo, pero nunca opusieron resistencia y, finalmente, cedieron con el mismo fervor y pasión. Ahora no estaba totalmente perdido. Estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, estaba sintiendo felicidad y excitación a la vez. Sabía que era eso lo que había estado buscando...

Al profesor Lupin se le resbaló la varita de los dedos. Ron abrió la boca totalmente impresionado y no daba realmente ningún crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Hermione ahogó un grito, que convirtió en un bufido de reproche al notar que todas las chicas de la clase se había adelantado a observar la escena con notorios hilos de baba escurriéndose por las comisuras de sus bocas:

"¡Dan vergüenza!", las recriminó, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiese tres veces su calor normal.

Harry no lograba calmar aquel calor intenso. El cuerpo que apretaba tan fervorosamente temblaba con cada roce, parecía derretirse bajo sus caricias. Sintió unos dedos finos que recorrían su cintura y subían curiosos por su abdomen. Quería quedarse allí para siempre... quería sentir ese hermosa pasión más intensamente. Buscaba con sus manos lugares ocultos de la persona que estaba acorralada por él. Esta parecía cada vez más dispuesta a entregarse, sintió como unos brazos se anclaban tras su cuello y como se las ingeniaban para hacerle sentir escalofríos con el roce de la yema de los dedos. A su vez, Harry apretaba sus caderas cada vez más con las de su par. Casi no se daban tiempo al respiro, estaban quedándose sin aliento, los labios que habían comenzado muy húmedos estaban perdiendo humectación. Harry y la persona a la cual abrazaba, succionaban sus lenguas intensamente. Querían comerse, querían poseer al otro en toda su existencia y su fuerza vital. Querían gemir, pero la sequedad de sus cuerdas vocales se los impedía. Querían gritar, despojarse de sus ropas. Pero el sopor se fue disipando y, con él, el ambiente abrumante y somnífero en el que estaban inmersos.

Los cuerpos se pusieron rígidos de repente. Harry apartó sus labios de golpe. Se tomó su tiempo para respirar hondamente. Estaba sumamente caliente. Oía risas y murmullos... no tenía idea de qué había sucedido, hasta que una voz fría lo hizo darse cuenta violentamente.

"¡Pervertido! ¡Maldito y enfermo... estás... eres ...!", Malfoy se restregaba los labios con la manga y producía sobreactuadas caras de asco. Comenzó a escupir y eructar y se echó al suelo intentando vomitar.

"Ha-Harry..., discúlpame, no sabía que... pensé que ya lo habías aprendido", Lupin se había ruborizado y parecía profundamente apenado.

Harry no quería ni mirar la cara que tendrían los demás, quienes ya demostraban su opinión con sus carcajadas y murmullos de asombro.

"La- la clase ha concluido por hoy. Pueden irse ya", dijo Lupin.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se alejaron murmurando y mirando de reojo a Harry. Él, por el contrario, no se movió. Lanzaba furtivas miradas a Malfoy, quien dejó de proferir arcadas, se paró y escupió a Harry en un ojo, para luego irse con ímpetu. Lupin tomó a Harry por la túnica justo a tiempo, para impedir que fuera tras Draco.

"Bueno, ahora que nos descubrieron creo que tendremos que dejar de dar clases por un tiempo y preparar otra estrategia, ¿no te parece?", dijo Lupin con voz tranquila, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a pasar por ése tipo de cosas.

"Pro-profesor..., yo..." Harry sintió que su voz se apagaba. No sabía bien que decir. Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar como reloj suizo:

Pero... sinceramente no podía ser cierto. Harry sabía repeler el hechizo Imperio... ¿Porqué hoy no había podido hacerlo? "Porque tú no lo quisiste", dijo una molesta voz dentro de él que no quiso haber escuchado. Y es que era cierto que lo había querido en ese momento pero... jamás podría haber pensado en..., ni siquiera Lupin había especificado a quien debía besar y él..., pero cuando lo encontró, sin embargo, sabía que era lo que él quería, se sintió satisfecho. Todo las reacciones que había experimentado su cuerpo. Debía haber sido una equivocación, podría haber besado a un árbol y hubiera quedado satisfecho también. Pero una parte de él no estaba muy convencida.

"Sinceramente, Harry, no creí que no supieras ..."

"¡Si lo sé, profesor! ¡El año pasado pude rebatirlo desde la primera vez que fui hechizado!" Harry se sonrojó a más no poder.

"Mmm..., ya veo".

"¡N-no es lo que usted cree, yo jamás... !"

"Yo no he insinuado nada, Harry. Sólo que... bueno, en verdad se me ocurrió pedirte desde un principio que besaras a Malfoy", Harry se estremeció al oír eso ", pero opté por darte una señal fácil. No creí que mis intenciones influenciaran tu mente".

Harry tenía un mar de dudas que deseaba aclarar, y tal vez Lupin fuera el más indicado para hacerlo. Pero estaba muy avergonzado para admitirle al profesor que él había buscado ese beso determinado, que él sólo había sabido que quería sentir, y que no había tenido orden alguna del exterior para besar a Malfoy. Ni siquiera pensaba en él en particular cuando encontró el beso... ¡qué cursi suena eso, mierda! ¡Qué asco! Sintió que se volvía a sonrojar y un calor fuerte corría dentro de él.

"Y..." Harry sacó un tema rápidamente para que Lupin no creyera que él dudaba de lo que acababa de decir ", ¿porqué quería que bese a Malfoy?"

"No pienses mal de mí, Harry. Es sólo que se me ocurrió que sería una orden lo bastante delirante como para que te opusieras a ella con mayor facilidad", esto sólo hizo que Harry se sintiera peor ". Pero temí que te fuera mal y sólo dije una palabra. Tal vez besaras el piso o una roca. Pero creo que me equivoqué. Y bueno, Malfoy era el que estaba más cerca de ti en aquel momento, debí haberlo previsto".

Harry sólo sonrió de forma tonta y Lupin, al darse cuenta del estado de su estudiante, dijo:

"Mira, si te hace sentir mejor voy a decirte que... no fue todo tu culpa".

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Bueno..., Malfoy también agarró viaje... no sé si me entiendes."

Harry recordó enseguida los estímulos que había recibido del cuerpo que apresaba. Respiró muy profundo.

"¡Y de qué forma!", continuó Lupin, "Eso fue más que nada lo que impresionó a todos. Francamente, creo que quedó peor parado él que t", al ver la cara de total desconcierto de Harry, Lupin aclaró ". Pero puede haber una explicación para esto. Los efectos del Imperio pueden ser transmitidos. Tal vez Malfoy se sintió en un estado de adormecimiento y desbarajuste. Aunque las influencias del Imperio transmitidas no se apoderan totalmente de quien las contrae. Si quieres mi opinión, y no te sofoques con lo que voy a decirte, creo que Malfoy aprovechó la situación."

El profesor guiñó a Harry un ojo. Tal vez era Remus el que estaba volviéndose totalmente loco.

Como era de esperar, el repentino beso de los dos rivales más reconocidos de Hogwarts fue primicia en boca de todos al día siguiente. Malfoy se la pasaba diciendo que Harry lo había acosado y que él no había podido librarse.

"¡Maldito mentiroso!" gruñó Angelina aquella mañana cuando llegó al Gran Comedor ". No es justo que te desprestigie así, Harry. Todos lo vimos. Primero, Malfoy abrió los ojos de marmota atolondrada, haciéndose el desentendido. Pero después te agarró la cintura por debajo de la túnica..."

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?", inquirió Hermione algo molesta.

"N-no es que me halla acercado demasiado para verlo... es que... se notaba"

"Sí, claro"

"Bueno, el punto es, Harry, que Malfoy te apretó contra él para que estuvieses firme mientras lo besabas, de lejos se not", puso énfasis en esas últimas palabras y echó una rápida mirada a Hermione ". Aunque él trató de hacer como que tú lo estabas apretujando contra el árbol"

Harry notó que la mayor parte de la mesa de Gryffindor tenía el oído y la mirada puesta e la conversación.

"Gracias, Angelina", mustió Harry que sentía que iba a salirle humo por las orejas ". Pero creo que no necesitaba tanto lujo de detalle..."

"Además estabas bajo la maldición..."

"Bueno, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?", concluyó Harry molesto. Pero en ese ambiente era realmente difícil hacerlo. El rumor había corrido tan rápido que todo el colegio ya lo sabía. Muchos se acercaban a veces a preguntarle si era cierto que había besado a Malfoy, y éste siempre respondía lo mismo: "No fue intencional".

Los días pasaron sin mayores expectativas. Como era de esperar, el tema del beso no fue olvidado. Para peor, los Slytherin la usaban como excusa para divulgar que Harry Potter tenía tendencias homosexuales y se alejaban exageradamente cuando él pasaba cerca y gritaban: "¡Cuidado, hay viene Potter, el acosador de hombres!".

Pero la continua repercusión que el rumor tenía se fue apagando y quedó marcado como un mero incidente.

La Dama Norris:  
Bueno, creo que para mi primera vez no está tan mal... Quería empezar con algo corto y sin complicaciones de capítulos, pero tengo  
que decir que ésta pareja me encanta!!!  
Necesito saber opiniones... si te gusto hacémelo saber, pelase!!!


End file.
